grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Underworld Dimension New Hades
History Overview New Hades, is the Olympian underworld dimension , or realm of the dead, where the spirits of the Olympian gods titans and gaints and those of their worshippers go to dwell after death or reform after their bodies were destroyed. New Hades is actually a pocket dimension accessible both from Earth and from Olympus. New Hades has been ruled by Hades Pluto although others have ruled the domain from time to time. before Hades rule his Uncle Lapetus ruled the realm Spirits usually arrive in Hades on the border of the River Styx, which has as its tributaries the rivers Acheron, Cocytus, Aornis, the flaming river Phlegethon, and Lethe, whose waters, when drunk, induce loss of memory. The ferryman Charon conveys the arriving spirits across the Styx. They then pass the guardian Cerberus, who can take the form of a gigantic humanoid warrior or of a savage three-headed dog. The arriving spirits pass through the dismal Asphodel Fields to a section called Erebus, near where the palace of Pluto and Persephone stands. Near the Palace newly arrived spirits are judged by Aeacus, Minos, and Rhadamanthys, and are then sent along three paths. Asphodel Fields Those who were neither truly good nor truly evil in life are sent on the road back to the Asphodel Fields. Tartarus Tartarus was the deepest region of the Underworld that it was said that it took nine days and nine nights for an anvil to fall from the earth surface to the very bottom of Tartarus. Tartarus was the area where the Zeus and the Olympians had confined Kronus and the other male Titans. Originally Uranus (Ouranos) had confined the Hundred-Handed and the Cyclopes in Tartarus, but Zeus had freed them, during the war against the Titans. They were instrumental to Zeus' victory. With the Titans confined in Tartarus, the Hundred-Handed guarded the prison as warders. It was described that Tartarus was surrounded by bronze fence with iron gates. Only the most wicked of mortals were punished in Tartarus. This place was known as the Abode of the Accursed. Tartarus was an offspring of Chaos, and born at the same time as Gaea(Earth) and Eros (Love). Tartarus was nothing more than a personification of the region, yet it had mated with Gaea, producing monstrous offsprings, including Typhon amd Echidna. Those who were evil are condemned to Tartarus, a dark place of terrible punishments; where the Titan warriors are confined. Elysium The virtuous travel the path to Elysium, a beautiful and peaceful realm where they dwell happily. Elysium and Tartarus may be separate pocket dimensions from that of Hades proper. the Underworld a subterranean domain of Hades, where the sunlight never shined, and the climate was either cold or chilling. The entire domain was divided into several regions, and having several different types of landmarks. Hades (Underworld) could also refer to Hades' residential palace, which was called the House of Hades, where he lived with Persephone. His palace seemed to be separate from other parts of his realm. There were five subterranean rivers flowing through the Underworld. They were called Acheron ("Woe"), Cocytus ("Wailing"), Lethe ("Forgetfulness"), Phlegethon or Pyriphlegethon ("Fiery"), Styx ("Abhorrence"). The shades must cross all five rivers before they can be judged and sent to their final resting place. The river Styx was the river-goddess Styx, the eldest daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. Charon ferried the shades across the river Acheron or Styx, for a fare of one coin (obol). Those few mortals who ventured into Hades were also required to pay a toll to the ferryman. The Stygian water of Styx seemed to burst from Mount Aroanius, in Arcadia. The oath sworn by the name of Styx was the most sacred of oaths to the gods. The Underworld was divided into four or more main regions. Erebus was the upper region, while Tartarus was the lowest region, where most of the Titans were imprisoned. There were three minor gods in the Underworld, who acted as judges and presided over the souls of the dead. These three were Minos and Rhadamanthys, sons of Europa, and Aeacus, the son of Aegina. Most mortals who died will find their final resting place in the Plain of Asphodel, which was part of the Erebus region. The shades that dwelled here have no memories of their former lives. The place was gray and gloomy, but the shades who populated this region will experience neither joy, nor sorrow. Only a few mortals will ever gain entry to the Elysian Fields. The Elysian Fields was also part of the region in Erebus. See Elysian Fields for more description. Others, who led a wicked life, were sent down to Tartarus and punished for their crime or sin. Among the notable figures to be punished in Tartarus, were Tityus, Ixion, Sisyphus and Tantalus. Both Erebus and Tartarus were the primordial gods, who personifications of these two regions. Erebus (Darkness) was the brother and husband of Nyx (Night) and son of Chaos. While Tartarus came into existence at the same time as Gaea (Earth) and Nyx Eros (Love). There are many deities who lived in the Underworld, apart from Hades and Persephone, such as Styx, Hecate, and the brothers Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death). Underworld Governors After Hades was made Lord of the vast Underworld he noticed two things (1) the Underworld was too big for even him to run day to day and (2) the realm was fully of many powerful gods he would have to answer to. Hades answered this by creating a new underworld order creating new positions of power in his court for the elderly gods thus creating allies and maintain order in his Realm. lapetus former Lord of the Underworld and Titan lord of the west that governs Hacate Governs the Thantos both Erebus and Tartarus being the two oldest gods of the underworld hold the most authority in the realm but they do acknowledge Hades as the Lord of the Underworld however both ancient protogenoi have complete domion in their realms being the most powerful in the section.